


【枫谅】青门引 之三

by Zevanescence



Category: rps 瀚冰 瞳耀衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zevanescence/pseuds/Zevanescence





	【枫谅】青门引 之三

三】

陈友谅见江枫这般得意地晃那盒糕点，翻了个白眼，突然从凳子上站起，一只手飞也似地冲着糕点去，江枫反应也快，手向后藏，身型一斜，躲开了陈友谅，另一只手在身后的糕饼盒里取了一块豌豆黄，直接塞进陈友谅微微张开的小口里，手指也顺势划过他嘴角。

陈友谅一愣，咽下糕点，眯了下眼又舔了舔嘴唇，似是还没吃够，接着一跃而起撑住江枫的肩膀翻到他身后，手还是冲着那盒糕饼。江枫怎么也是影卫出身，最擅长之技便是快狠准，对付陈友谅自然是不在话下，用不到狠字，而快，必然是江枫占优。

陈友谅撑着江枫的手还没离开他肩头多远，便被江枫转身一把捉住，另一边虽有盒子在手倒也没闲着，顺势去搂陈友谅的腰。

见自己过招未占上风还受制于人，那边厢江枫还一脸老神在在朝他笑，陈友谅有些气结，微微运气，双手朝江枫两肩拍去。这个动作江枫倒是未曾料到，被他那么一推，竟是向后倒退几步，不过拉着陈友谅的手也未松开，带着陈友谅一同往床榻那边跌……

此番打闹也随江枫跌坐在床榻上告终，而被他拉得几个踉跄的陈友谅也是重心不稳，直接趴在了江枫身上，他想起身，却被江枫箍得更紧，胸口都能直接感觉到江枫隆隆心跳……

江枫开口笑道：

 

想吃，你说便是，怎么还动上手了？

 

一字一句的气息扶过脸庞，陈友谅只觉脸上有些痒想去挠，可一只手被捉着，另一只手得支撑自己，不然整个人都得倒在江枫怀里。他不禁有些恼，撇了嘴凶江枫道：

 

你到底是来干嘛的，莫不是专程来给我添堵？

 

江枫答道：那怎么会，我是来给你陪不是的。

 

陈友谅被江枫回答的话给气笑了，看看两个人现在这般姿势，江枫还有脸说他是来陪不是的？

 

你就这样给人赔不是？ 

 

那可不，我这不是带了盒糕点来嘛，这样不能算？

 

江枫伸出手，又去摸陈友谅的嘴角，方才给他塞的豌豆黄的豆粉还有些许粘在脸上，抹了两下没抹开，干脆直接伸舌就舔，陈友谅见江枫怎么一言不合就上嘴对着他下巴就是一口咬，江枫被他咬得生疼一个翻身直接把人压在了床榻上：

 

我听闻你身子虚，那日同你荒唐了一宿想着你会不会身子吃不消便来同你赔不是，可我看你方才生龙活虎现在还知道咬人……想必我是白赔了，可这糕点我买了你也吃了，你要如何赔我？

 

陈友谅被他压在身下动弹不得，想想那日种种，脸上烧得不行，可是气势却是不愿输，干脆在江枫身下扭了扭身子道：

 

你想如何你自己清楚，做什么还来问我？

 

江枫笑笑，欺身去舐他脖颈，一边开口道：

 

怎么也得得你同意才能动手，不然你一呼救我可不是得被抓去牢里？

 

陈友谅扬起脖子任由江枫啃咬，喉间发出丝丝叹息，手却抚上江枫的脑袋，又将那顶宦臣的帽子扯下一把摘下扔了老远骂道：

 

假太监！假正经！急色鬼！

 

江枫心想怎么陈友谅老跟自己那顶帽子过不去，但也没闲暇去捡，边啃咬陈友谅的脖子边去除他的腰带，将自己挤进陈友谅双腿之间。

陈友谅见江枫就那么任由他骂嘴上手上动作也不停，愤愤地想怎么出气，刚好江枫的手在解自己的腰带自己的手不再受制于人，下意识地，陈友谅一个手刀就往江枫脖子劈去，眼看就要得手，江枫的手却突然横在中间抓住陈友谅的腕子。

一只手被制住，陈友谅不死心，另一只手也跟上，可速度终究是不如江枫，也被捏住了。江枫叹了口气道：

 

怎么你床上还要同我过招？

 

陈友谅翻了个白眼不看他，嘟囔着我就想试试能不能床上拿你狗命。

 

江枫失笑道：怎得我们是有仇？咱俩不是圆过房的交情嘛？

 

边说边去啃陈友谅胸口茱萸。陈友谅被他啃得又疼又痒地哼出声，江枫埋头边舔边摸，说你明明喜欢的紧。

江枫除了陈友谅裤子，将他两条长腿掰开取了些也不知他何时准备的软膏，伸手去摸那后庭软穴，不知是舒服还是痒痒，陈友谅喉间发出甜吟，软膏入穴直接化开江枫做了些许扩张就将自己的硬物抵在那穴口……

不曾想陈友谅此时又突然袭击，一个鲤鱼打挺直接将江枫掀翻，骑在他身上，一只手掐住了江枫的脖子，另一只手伸出两根手指比了个剑势对着江枫脖子轻轻划了一下。江枫却只见陈友谅衣不遮体，外衣挂在肘处，赤裸的肩上胸上都是方才自己舔咬留下的红印及水光，他面露潮红眼底湿润，身下昂扬也半勃着，可脸上却露着些俏皮得意。陈友谅舔舔嘴唇对着江枫开口：

 

瞧，你这命我不是拿去了嘛，不如你现在答应我一个条件我饶了你？

 

江枫被他这艳中三分狠三分娇俏的表情煞到，只觉得可爱，身下硬物又涨了涨，根本没想着他真会要自己的命，不言不语只是望着陈友谅，下身还抬了抬去蹭陈友谅的股间。

 

陈友谅也不恼，仍旧掐着江枫的脖子，下身却和上身仿佛不是一个主人般合着江枫的动作一起蹭动。而江枫也仿佛被掐住脖子的不是自己一般，伸手去捏那不安稳的臀瓣。

陈友谅被江枫蹭的要分心，赶忙提出要求：

 

我见你功夫不错……似是这边天权国独有的吧，不如你教教我？

 

这有何不可，江枫笑笑，满口答应下来。见陈友谅松了手，江枫便掰开他臀瓣将自己的什物径直往那小穴里送，陈友谅未想这动作如此突然，暮地失了力往下一坐，整跟硬物直接戳到深处，麻感从臀尾沿着后背直上天灵盖，只觉浑身一阵痉挛，尖着嗓子哼了一声软倒在江枫怀里，江枫便拥着他在耳边轻语一边借着腰力向上顶弄：床上这门功夫我也能教你，你可愿学？

陈友谅被他顶得意乱情迷，身体软得像没了骨头一般，呜呜咽咽地叫他再快些。

江枫见他这幅模样起了玩心，停下动作望他，喘着气的陈友谅迷茫地抬起头，失焦的双眸水波粼粼眨了几下才清明起来，一脸疑惑望着江枫，江枫笑道：

 

我现在便教你可好？

 

陈友谅还是不明白，江枫便将陈友谅双手放上自己胸膛，让他坐起来。

 

你自己动。

 

当下的这个姿势，陈友谅上也不是下也不是，手被江枫捉住也逃不了，逃了也不知还有什么花样等着，只得咬咬牙，小心翼翼地上下动了几回，皱着眉头又前后摇动腰肢，不知是不是碰到了要害处，陈友谅闷哼了一声。江枫言语催促着就是那处，你多动几下。像是中了蛊似的，陈友谅如方才那般摇动腰肢，边摇边漏出呻吟，两人交合处顿时水声连连。江枫终觉受不住这番活色生香，起身将人抱住，随着陈友谅的摇曳一同挺进。陈友谅不知何时到了顶峰，江枫将也自己浊液灌进他体内却仍觉不够，将怀中人儿翻了个身，从背后，又继续挺进。

陈友谅被干得嗓声嘶哑，几近神游天外，只得在江枫身下趴着呜咽讨饶，身后那人却是置若罔闻地狠狠操弄，直至又一股热浪射进身后小穴……

江枫退出陈友谅体内时见那人似乎已然睡着，想着得让他清理后穴，却又不舍那恬静睡颜，时侯也是不早，再不出宫怕是门口守卫要进来抓人，便赶紧整理自己衣物，留了纸条叫他醒后勿忘清理，在陈友谅眉间轻啄了一口，便端着药碗退出了宫……可能是之前陈友谅服药一向慢，门口守卫竟也没有问话就让他走了，刚走出宫，江枫又开始合计着近几日自己的任务，想着几日之后抽空闲再来找陈友谅……


End file.
